Greese and Models
by Bluefangluver
Summary: It's Bill and Georg how could you not want to read...


**TITLE:** Greese and Models  
**AUTHOR:** Me

**GENRE:** Alternative Universe  
**RATING:** R/ NC-17  
**PAIRINGS:** Bill/Georg  
**SUMMARY: **I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to

CHAPTER 1

P.O.V: Georg

After working a 12 and a half hour shift, I am beat. My muscles ache, I'm covered in bruises, I lost two of my favorite tools to an evil engine and to top it off I have 40weight in my fucking hair.

I don't know how it fucking got there but when I felt something weighing my hair down, I touched it to feel fuckin oil in my hair... MY HAIR!

If you haven't noticed by now I am a mechanic. I work on domestic and commercial vehicles at a lovely little shop in the city....fucking shop from hell...But I don't feel like rehashing that right now.

Finally pulling into my parking stall I sign and kill the engine.... Finally home. A hot shower, maybe a meal...and nothing but hours of sleep...Fridays where always a gift.

Still In my dirty greasy jumpsuit from work I jump out of my truck. I grab my box of tools...minus two and Gustav's backpack that he keeps leaving in my truck and close the door. I hit the alarm to lock the door and I am on my way out of the parking lot...

As the sun set I make a tired trudge to my apartment, but the stop dead in my tracks. There in front of me a candy red viper. I grin to myself.

'Oh blessed Friday'

A 2001 candy red viper with tented windows and...new brakes. I know this car well because I have repaired it more than once for minor and major damage before, it's a nice car but it's not the care that keep the smirk on my face. It the 6'2 hottie in skin tight jeans, arms crossed in a tight designer shirt, a red Gucci bag hanging from the pale arm, aviator shades and long silk raven black hair.

That's what's got me smiling.

"Any longer and I would have left." He says and heaves himself off the car.

I snort. "Sorry princess, didn't know you where making a special appearance to my humble abode." I say bowing lightly. I get a punch to the arm and straighten up to smile.

He frowns then wrinkles his noise. "What the hell is that in your hair? It looks...like oil."

I snort again and walk past him."It is..come on."

I lock the door behind us and drop my tools on the table and Gustav's backpack on the couch next to where he's perched on the armrest.

"Gustav's gonna be late again." He says and raises and pierced eyebrow, but before I can ask he points an polished acrylic finger to the sticky yellow note on the table. I walk over and pick it up.

'Finals, dinners in the fridge. Don't wait up.'

"Even in notes he doesn't talk much." He says.

I chuckle and trash the note. "So how long are you here for?" I ask as I make my way to the fridge in the spacious kitchen.

"Well if your not busy, the weekend." he says dropping his bag on the table and running a hand threw his long hair.

I pull out two beers and grin "Your just here so you don't have to pay for a hotel."

I pass him a beer and he grins a stunning breathtaking grin"Naturally."

I roll my eyes and up my beer drinking deeply. "Well I need a shower as you can see. Then I'll see how much food Gustav has left us."

He raps lovely pink lips around the top of the bottle and I shake my head. Sometimes your not as tired as you think you are.

Killing my beer in a gulp I take my empty bottle to the kitchen and walk to my bedroom down the hall.

With hot steamy water hitting me I can finally relax. I let out a deep sigh as the water hits my bruised and battered body. It feels to wonderful.

I grab the soap and get to work getting all the dirty, sweat and exhaust off my body. Now working on my fingers I work at a feverish pace trying to get all the grease from my fingers. I hear the door to the bathroom open and I huff.

"It's rude to leave company un-entertained." The voice says as the door closes again.

I grin "I told you I needed a shower. Or would you have rather I run a nice greasy finger in your hair." I grab the shampoo now and flip the top.

"Eww no, I hope your' using the shampoo I bought you. I don't like that cheap stuff in your hair. it's to nice to just use anything."

I chuckle rolling my eyes "Yes dear" I squeeze the mango and strawberry shampoo given to me by said voice and begin working it into my hair.

I hear a clatter "Fucking beer goes right threw me."

Chuckling and washing my hair I have to ask. "Wait didn't you just have like two sips?"

I hear the toilet flush "No I downed it when you left...ugh wine and hard liquor don't even do that to me. New rule, no more beer." The voice says before there is another clatter then humming.

"See how long that lasts" I say under the spray as I rinse my hair.

There was a snort "I don't just mean me Geo. Your getting a bit paunchy. I mean even Gustav has lost weight, what about you?"

"What about me? I thought you liked me the ways I was?" I working my shampoo into my hair as I ask.

I hear a chuckle "I do but I think the beer is stunting your growth."

I growl "Well not everyone can be 6'6' and weight 45 kilograms, Bill."

There was laughter and a rustle of what seemed like clothing but I couldn't be sure with the water on "I am 6'1 and a half depending on the shoes and I am not 45 kilograms I am75 kilograms. I was weighted two days ago. Besides I don't want someone taller than me- " he says

If I could have rolled my eyes I would have but I was washing out shampoo and was unable. "Oh and that makes a world of difference...wow."

"Ugh Geo why do you have to be so sensitive?" He says with a huff

I retort quickly. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

There was silence for a moment. "Hobbit..."

I chuck my bottle of shampoo and hear a clatter of laughter. "Fuck you Bill."

The distorted glass door opened reviling a tall, pale and very naked Bill giggling with a bottle of matching conditioner "You know you love me, now slide over so I can finish."

I've never been one to be shy about my body or being naked but when it came to Bill...well I was the complete opposite. I could feel my whole body go red like one big blush. "Shit Bill what the fuck!?! I am**_ NAKED IN THE SHOWER_**!"

Bill chuckled "Oh please, now turn so I can put conditioner in your hair."

Still trying to cover myself from his eyes. "What about your makeup, it'll run and your hair will get wet."

Bill huffs as if he's talking to a child who wont listen. "I don't care besides I need to take it off before I get zits, and I know you don't use conditioner or you wouldn't have so many split ends. Now turn Georg."

Reluctantly I turn and he starts working hand fulls of the mango and strawberry into my hair. I stand trying to think of anything but a naked Bill behind me. Then it comes to me. "You just did that to see me naked didn't you?"

"Do what?" I hear the coy smile in his voice

"Piss me off and chat me head off about nothing...a diversion to get your clothes off and get in the shower with me." I say turning to look at him. His hands still buried deep in my hair.

He grins and turns my head. "How else was I gonna see you naked. Your a hard man to seduce Georg Listing."

My mouth falls open.

"Ok time to rinse." Bill said cheerfully.


End file.
